True Rage of Trunks: The Truth Revealed
by KuPoO
Summary: (Trunks Special) Trunks confronts Gohan about his Dad. That day, everything changed. People who die now live..People who live now die... Retribution is reborn. (This fic is finished. 13 Chapters in all. Enjoy and look forward to its sequel)
1. The Truth

This is just a fantasy that Gohan and Trunks' conversation lasted alot longer than it really did. Poor Trunks never really knew much about his Father, and Gohan didn't say anymore than his Mother. So I'm writing it out a bit farther. :)  
  
*Perhaps I'll write this further out to see the changed storyline of Trunks if he turned SSJ before Gohan died. If you'd like to see that, I will gladly do so. :) Originally planned for just one chapter.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, you knew my Dad pretty well, right?" Trunks asked cautiously. Before he could even remember, the damned Androids killed him. He never knew him, and had a need to know. His mother...too sad to say much.  
  
"Yea, I guess you could say that." Gohan nodded. Yes...he knew him very well.  
  
"Well, I can't really remember that much about him. He died when I was so young...Do you think you could tell me a little about him, Gohan?" Trunks asked with a pleading look in his eyes, a look that showed how much he wished he knew.  
  
Yes...Gohan thought...Yes, I knew him so well. Vegeta...  
  
"Yes, you're father...Vegeta...He was a strong man, Trunks. A proud man. Arrogant, but proud. He was a good man, too...but he had a problem showing his true feelings." Gohans fist was clenched... The sadness of Vegetas death hurt him too. Although he was evil, he knew very well that Vegeta cared for them all.  
  
"That's about what my Mom says too..." Trunks sighed. Was this all he'd ever know of his father? Arrogant and strong? Wasn't there just a little bit more to describe him.  
  
"Gohan...Please, tell me more than just that. I already knew that...I need to know more! He was my father, and I know nothing but arrogance and strength. There's got to be more than that!" Trunks was sounding pathetic again. His eyes pleaded for answers...answers from Vegeta.  
  
"Alright...let's start out simple then...are you sure you want to know? Heh...nevermind. You're going to say yes reguardless, right? Well..." Gohan began, bad memories burning inside him already.  
  
Trunks' eyes lit brightly...finally...answers.  
  
"I first met Vegeta when I was a little boy. Way younger than you, Trunks. At the time, we were fearing him more than anything. Your dad....he was the strongest person we had ever seen before. But at the time, he wasn't on our side...He was evil." Gohans eyes were shut tight now, trying not to think of details.  
  
"My dad was evil?" Trunks asked, extremely curious.  
  
"At the time, yes. That was all he ever knew in his life...that was it." Gohan nodded. "An even worse creature called Frieza killed his Father...And blew up his entire planet. Yes Trunks, your planet too... Frieza was a monster... Like the Androids."  
  
Trunks gazed upon Gohan in confusion. "A monster like the Androids...how can that be? Was he worse?"  
  
Gohan nodded...Much worse.  
  
"And Trunks, there's something else you should know. You'd better sit down for this."  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No, I'm just fine." Sweat dripped slowly from his eyebrow.  
  
"No, sit down," Gohan said in an even firmer voice, and this time Trunks obeyed.  
  
"Trunks...you are a Prince. Your Dad was the sole heir to the Planet Vegeta. Once destroyed, everything was gone. Your Father...he went by the name Prince Vegeta until he died. I think it was because he never got a chance...his Father murdered, he did not naturally gain the right to the throne. I know it pained him, but he never mentioned a word about it. Only his hatred to Frieza."  
  
Trunks gasped, his very body was shaking. This...this wasn't right.  
  
"As you know, you can't wish anyone back twice. The first time your Dad died...Frieza killed him. In front of us all. Me, my Dad, Krillin, Dende....Yes, everyone. He was a true monster. Vegeta cried then, revealing the heart of his pain, his anger. Frieza forced him to do everything so he'd let his Father live, and after that, he killed him anyways. Vegeta was a very strong man...to keep all this pain to himself...and still live."  
  
"Ahhh....Ahh......Frieza...Why didn't your dad stop him!? I thought he was the strongest man in the world." Trunks was screaming out words now.  
  
"Frieza at the time was stronger. And we couldn't do a thing...My dad did however, grant Vegeta a proper burial. His very last words were, "Kill him Kakarotto, show him the pride of the Saiyan Race." Remember those Trunks, he passed them onto you too." Gohan nodded, and put an arm on the young boys pained shoulder.  
  
Trunks looked deep into his eyes, and saw his pain as well. His father...had done nothing but try to gain Vengeance. He died trying.  
  
"However, he was revived. Several years later, the Androids arrived. They killed him." Gohan sighed. "Yes, the Androids killed him. However, do you want to know how strong your Dad was? I'll tell you in detail now. He was strong enough to kill either one of those androids one on one. He could've broken their very bones." Gohan nodded again to Trunks.  
  
Trunks was doing everything he could not to scream in rage. His father...this was him. Poor... Dad. No...  
  
"Before he died, he said these words, Trunks. Since you brought up this subject...don't you forget them. When everyone said Vegeta was dead as his power level passed from the planet...I knew he was still alive. I felt the faintness. I found him. Trunks, his very last words..." Gohans face sweated, his fists blood red.  
  
"The last thing he ever said before the Androids slaughtered him: 'Make my Son a warrior. More than that, make him have Vengeance for the entire Saiyan race. Yet even more than that, Gohan, do me this one favour...Tell my Son he has all my love in the world...and I've never told anyone that before..let him know he is my Son. He is a Warrior! Let him know he is a TRUE Super Saiyan!" Gohan nodded...these were indeed the last words of his fallen friend, Vegeta.  
  
Trunks broke. "...I cannot take this anymore.....No...No...No....Fucking Androids...Damn you! Damn you both! Stupid Androids....Daddy..." Trunks yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Take it easy Trunks...it's ok...let it go." Gohan knew he'd react violently to that...but Trunks' anger was more than he expected...  
  
"Ahh...ah....NOOOO!!!!!!" Trunks' anger erupted into the very heart of the planet. His screams could be heard miles away. He broke...he lost it...he had finally just snapped.  
  
"My God...Trunks...I knew you were far along but...Whoa..." Gohan took a few steps back...Trunks was transforming. He was...Oh...my....  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!! Damn you Androids! No!" Trunks' hair turned gold, he was a Super Saiyan. Like his Father, he had finally ascended to the rank of a Super Saiyan. His blood...his strength. Trunks carried it in his very soul now, and more than anything..He carried his Fathers rage.  
  
Gohan stood shocked...Trunks was a Super Saiyan....  
  
Trunks' screaming stopped. Now, he took his fist and smashed it into the ground as hard as he could. "Damnit, the world is so unfair! Argh!" The very ground trembled at Trunks...From the ashes of Vegeta, a new warrior arose...Far stronger than the Androids wished to face.  
  
It was payback time. 


	2. The Dreams

Ignore them behind me,  
make the right moves and kill the bad dreams,  
Those dreams that follow right behind me,  
They carry knives and have a sixth sense like a ghost,  
I know I can't rely on myself to beat them,  
But I know I can't rely on others to help me....  
Double teamed...One on two, knives cutting my very skin,  
I wanna scream but I can't, cause then they'll find me quicker,  
  
I wonder if I'll make it...Don't you dare whisper to me,  
I don't need help, I don't want help, I'm pretty strong...  
Your knives may cut my skin, your eyes may pierce my soul...but...Guess what?  
I have fists of iron, death in my very skin, lifeless bodies float around me,  
  
Yet I think I'm still to weak to be fighting them again,  
I try to make the right moves but Im getting hurt again...How can I fight  
them by myself, how can I beat them...two dreams with strength beyond normal  
conception...I can't rely on myself I can't rely on you I can only rely  
  
on death itself. Let death come upon my very soul, because if I let bad dreams  
Take my life, then I suppose I'll let your knives cut my skin eyes pierce my  
Soul go ahead take it away it's too much to take I'm weak your strong...  
But one last thing...Guess what? Prepare for nightmares....  
  
Knives only cut so deep. Dreams only hurt so much, then you wake up,  
You see the reality...this is your life...  
A painful recognition that you know nothing until you die.  
You can't hold on, but you need not to. Just let go.  
  
Stop fighting the dreams, let them cut you, let them hurt you,  
and then wake up...and realize the TRUE reality....That you  
in truth are only a dream as well. Until you know that,  
You are nothing. Mindless Androids. 


	3. Like My Dad

"Gohan! I'm coming with you!" Trunks had his fists up, ready to fight.  
  
"No, Trunks. You're not ready..." Gohan gave a glare at Trunks...he never knew when to give in. Now was one of those times where he needed to learn.  
  
"I'm a Super Saiyan now! Gohan, we can beat them together. If you die, we'll never win... Gohan, you know how they work. You know how they think. You'll get double-teamed. And after that, what then? Who will be the one who drags your corpse out of the flames? Damnit, don't give me that look Gohan!" Trunks couldn't accept no for an answer. The fighting rage was held in to him for way too long, he was ready to avenge his Fathers wish.  
  
"You've got a point Trunks...but your Mother would never forgive me if I let you die...If you come, I can't come and save you. If you're hurt, it will hinder me in battle when I try to fight. Your Father was a Super Saiyan too. It doesen't make you invincible, you know." Gohan was wise beyond years, he knew they needed a battle strategy.  
  
"That doesen't change a thing! We can beat them together..you know you can't beat them alone. So let me come... My Dad would never forgive you if you kept me from becoming a warrior. You know it's true! This is what I have to do."  
  
"Yes. I know I can't stop you. I guess I'll let you come. But Trunks, if you mess up, if you get hurt.. I can't come to save you immediately. So be strong. I'll take 17. You take 18. If you screw up and get hurt, I'm not taking you again. Understand? No question about it." Gohan gave him a glare, a cold look...and Trunks knew he meant it.  
  
Gohan lifted up into the air, dust slowly rising below him.  
  
"Hey Gohan..."  
  
"Yea Trunks?"  
  
"When we beat the Androids, could there be any way to bring my Dad back...or...undo some of the damage they've done?" Trunks asked sulkily....Damnit, he was acting pathetic -again-.  
  
"I don't know Trunks. Just know there is always hope. Like my Dad, the Great Goku once said... 'If there's a way to win, I'm gonna find it.' I'm sure we can find a way to undo some of the damage. For now, the best we can do is smash those Androids to dust." Gohan nodded, he looked so strong in his Fathers gi. Gohan was a true warrior...  
  
"I won't fail you Dad...I'll be a warrior too..Just like you wanted before you died," Trunks whispered to himself. His hair turned gold, eyes green...the aura of light surrounding him.  
  
"Whoa, Trunks...I just noticed. Nice outfit today." Gohan grinned, and signalled Trunks to follow him. They both sensed the Androids near... More powers fading... Trunks hovered above the air, and followed Gohan with lightning speed.  
  
"I'd say you look like your Father in that, but you have your Mothers strange hair." Gohan chuckled, the air gliding past him.  
  
"Yea...Mom made it for me. She says...he wore it."  
  
"I suppose we both take after our old men, eh?" Gohan laughed, and started to stop.  
  
"Guess who's in town?" Gohan nodded to Trunks, it was time to fight.  
  
Gohan and Trunks both descended slowly into the once glorious city...that now stand in rubbles. Few powers lived, and they saw a boy with black hair...He was playing a game with them. Shoot the humans, get 10 points...  
  
"Well, it's time to play 'payback'..." Trunks had the biggest frown on his face, anger swept him. It was time to kill them once and for all. 


	4. The Fight

Android 17 laughed as he saw them descend to the ground. "Oh boy...hey 18! Make sure you leave a human alive...we need a tie breaker in case one of us each kills them. Hah hah hah! This is going to be really fun." The boys laughing was that of a maniac. An android...he felt not the pain of those he killed.  
  
"That will be your last laugh, Android!" Gohan growled, as he flew forward to punch 17 as hard as he could.  
  
Gohan landed a solid punch unto the male android...he flew back into the rubble of a once tall building. He went in for the kill, but as he did, 18 smashed him right back into Trunks.  
  
"Wow. You're really fired up today." Android 17 stood right next to the blonde warrioress. "18, he might give us a bit of trouble. He's getting stronger. Let's kill him."  
  
The blonde female nodded, "Yes...let's kill 'em." Their laughs were soulless...no remorse.  
  
Gohan now stood proudly, ready to fight again. "Trunks, if you're going to be here, help out or leave. You know the plan..."  
  
"Haha! A plan? Wow, that sounds really cool. Hey 17, how come we don't have a plan?" She grinned, brushing her hair back.  
  
"I don't know 18. I guess I never really thought about it. How about this...The plan is: Kill them both within the hour. That sounds really cool!"  
  
"Yea... I wanna go shopping. The stores close soon, you know." 18...cold- hearted as 17...more serious.  
  
Gohan round-housed Android 17, but he blocked it with his fist, returning it with a punch in the extremities. The other Android came in to finish him off, but was quickly distracted by the younger, newly made Super Saiyan.  
  
"I know how you two work! Well, to double-team Gohan, you'll have to get through me! Come on, try it!" Trunks was a willing fighter, no fears clouded his mind.  
  
"Oh...haha...That's really funny kid." Android 18 didn't even take Trunks seriously. He threw a barrage of punches at her, only to find every one of them dodged...the laughs echoed in his mind.  
  
"Nice try...I'd let you keep going but you're copying my hair! Blonde is a womans colour, you know!" She smashed young Trunks into the ground, where he lay for several seconds before getting up.  
  
"Wow, you took that hit pretty well. Kind of like Vegeta..I thought I'd knock him out in one hit too... Pesky people...so unpredictable." She brushed her hair back again, a countless habit.  
  
"Don't even say my Fathers name! If he were here, he'd break your bones!" Trunks raged, and without even time to react, 18's eyes were wide open.Trunks had landed a powerful punch right in her gut.  
  
The android, shocked at his resilience, punched him right back into the ground again with all her strength. This time, however, Trunks did not lie on the ground for even a second. He flew right up again and round-housed her head. She flew back several steps..  
  
"18...don't piss him off," yelled the male android off in the distance, fighting Gohan.  
  
Gohan was smashing 17 all over the place. Every place 17 moved, Gohan was there to smash him into the rubble of the tall buildings once standing gloriously.  
  
Android 18 and Trunks were however, not so evenly matched.  
  
The female Android was getting really annoyed at this young new warrior. She hit him right down into the ground again...but he kept coming back up. This time...  
  
"So, Vegeta's your daddy, right? Tell 'em I used his move to kill you...Renzoken." She fired hundreds of tiny energy blasts unto Trunks' body. It burned him...the dust was hundreds of feet up in the air.  
  
Meanwhile, 17 and Gohan continued to duke it out. "Wow! You're really putting up a fight...maybe I should start taking you seriously." Gohan suddenly stood shocked...he was being toyed with? AGAIN?  
  
"Then start taking me seriously..come on..Give me your best shot." Gohan showed no fear, he was not going to be weakened in battle by fear.  
  
In the seconds of silence that follow, Gohan lie on the shredded clothing of the once living people. The ferocity of the Androids power was sickening.  
  
The dust cleared.  
  
Trunks arose from the ashes. "If you're going to do it, then do it right!" Trunks mimiced her moves, hundreds of energy blasts firing at her. The dust lasted not nearly as long as it did when he was hit, but the effects were much worse. Her clothes were ripped, and if Androids could bleed...she would have open wounds.  
  
"18! What the hell did he do to you? Let's get out of here...listen you little fucker..." Android 17 shot a death glare at Trunks, and as quickly as one could blink, Trunks lay right next to Gohan. The sadness of rain fell upon their bodies.  
  
"18...we really do need a new battle strategy. How'd that little tyke hurt you? Doesen't matter, let's go back to Dr. Gero's lab...we haven't been there in a while." 17 grinned, never seeing her so hurt before.  
  
"Really, 18, don't piss that kid off. If he's the Son of Vegeta...you'd better hope he doesen't have the same anger management...Hahah, stupid Saiyans. Let's go." They flew off into the distance, while both Trunks and Gohan lay in the rain...the cold, wet ruins of North City. 


	5. Androids Have Feelings?

*Guys...isn't this beautiful? 17 is sooo sensitive! =) Lets see, it worked last time when I said id stop writing if you didnt review. I wonder if I tell you ill stop writing if you don't review my other story The Seven Defenders you'll do it as well. ^_^ That would be awesome!!! I'm going to keep writing anyways... but review it. *wink*  
  
  
  
"You're pretty bruised up, 18. What happened back there? I know for sure that little punk isn't at strong as you." 17 grinned again, the pain his sister was going through made her look rather funny. She was supposed to be one of the strongest people in the universe...what happened.  
  
"Shut up, 17...I'm just having a bad day. Now drop it, unless you wanna get roughed up too." 18 was obviously in no mood to play around, and seeing this, he dropped it...for the time being.  
  
"Hmm...Computer. Give me an analysis of the warrior called 'Goku'." 17 smirked, he was interested in knowing who this guy was. The name sounded familiar, but...  
  
"Goku...Specimen #19812381. Analysis beginning. Major accomplishments: Defeat of Red Ribbon Army. Defeat of the great Freezer. After his defeat of the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero began to build Androids to kill him. Androids #17 and #18 were the final models." The computer spoke without human likeliness..as any computer would. It only gave the data it knew, no comments.  
  
"Wow...oh yea, 18...get this, remember that Goku guy? The one we were supposed to kill? Yea, he died before we were even awoken. Haha...even so, we get to kill his son! Looks like we get to kill a part of Goku anyways! Oh man! This is so awesome." 17 laughed loudly, like a child he was easily excited.  
  
"Yea...I remember now. His happy wife told us that he died when we went to his house." 18 brushed her hair back, not smiling at all anymore...she was deep in thought of her lost fight.  
  
"Why did we let her live anyways?" 17 asked...it had been so long ago...12 or 13 years.  
  
"Honestly, 17...we let her live because we knew she'd mourn. Once we kill her son, she'll have no one. Remember? You were the one that convinced me to let her live anyways. You seem to have a really bad memory today. Got hit too hard?" 18 grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't talk," 17 laughed, "I was fighting someone a bit older than an adolescent. I didn't lose either."  
  
"Whatever...." 18 trailed off into thoughts again...how the hell did he suddenly generate so much power.  
  
"Computer, analysis of Trunks," 18 commanded.  
  
"Trunks. Specimen #18912942. Son of King Vegeta. Strong like father specimen. Trouble controlling anger. Great accomplishments: None. Android models #17 and #18 killed his Father. Trunks never knew his Father, therefore cannot have rage about him. Anger comes from hatred towards Androids. Precautions: Be careful. Eliminate as soon as possible. Data files for Trunks shall be updated in one year as the specimen is still living."  
  
"Wow. Much longer report on him. Guess the computer keeps tabs on everyone. I wonder what they have to say about me. Maybe I'm 'cool'. Hah hah!" 17 laughed, always like a child.  
  
"Honestly, 17, you're just like a little kid. Stop playing around," she responded coldly.  
  
"Not much I can do until you're repaired. Still about 6 minutes left...we've been here for hours." 17 smirked. "It only took me an hour to get repaired...and I got hurt by a real Super Saiyan."  
  
"I'm an Android, but still a woman. I actually care about my looks." She chuckled.  
  
"You're so boring 18." Android 17 tapped his foot for a second.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Why don't you go look up the report on the older boy instead of bothering me." 18 rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I think I will." He walked into the next room, coming back several minutes later.  
  
"The computer states Gohan can double his power when he gets angry..basically, when one of his friends dies...Although this doesen't happen very long...18, I'm worried."  
  
"Obviously we have to kill Gohan first, then. And then we can double team the kid. The fact is, either way one of them will get really strong. So I say we take out the mentor, and then the child. The older one has a much more deadly record of beating people far stronger than him because they pushed his limits too much." 18 was always the smarter one, 17 the fun- loving cool kid.  
  
"Either way...we might lose..." 18 looked at him seriously, an actual emotion showing in her eyes.  
  
"Don't even start thinking that. We'll be fine." 17 laughed.  
  
"Sometimes...I myself wonder if it's right to go around slaughtering people...people that did nothing to us. After that, though...I get a sharp pain in my forehead. Know why? Because it was PEOPLE who made us who we are. It was PEOPLE who turned us into Androids. This is our retribution. And we shall kill every one of them until vengeance is ours. We can't lose. This is our mission. This is why we were created, 18!" 17 laughed, a glorious angel of death he was.  
  
"Is it right to punish everyone for..." 18 started.  
  
"Yes...of course it is." 17 grinned at her, his serious sister was getting worried and scared.  
  
"Alright, you're done. Let's get back and destroy another city. I'm sure those little punks will show up again..." 17 watched her carefully.  
  
"Alright. Let's go. I'll be fine." 18 nodded.  
  
"My words of encouragement, 18...Don't fuck up." He peered at her.  
  
"Whatever..." She replied as they both started floating up towards the sky. 


	6. A Challenger Anew

The Androids slowly landed, smirks filling both of their faces.  
  
"Let's see...Darn! 18, I forgot how many points I got." The soulless Android let out a soft laugh to himself, and looked on to the broken down city.  
  
"17...geeze...let's just call it a tie and keep going."  
  
"Brilliant idea, except it takes away all the fun of competition. Oh well...let's see how many humans I can slaughter today!" 17 took his fist with a wide grin upon his face, running through the street, looking for someone to kill.  
  
There didn't seem to be too many people around. Maybe they got evacuated. Heh.  
  
17 looked carefully around, for the slightest clue of any human life. For several minutes, he could see nothing. And then it hit him.  
  
He spotted a little girl hiding behind what these humans call 'cars'. They always are fun to drive.  
  
17 took his fist and smashed the little girl, barely 6 years old, into oblivion. She was so young and pretty, with darling blonde hair...a cute little smile, trying to be brave in times of fear. Too bad it was for nothing.  
  
An old man wearing a trench coat stepped down, tears flowing through his old face. "Oh, no...little Kim...no!" He kneeled down, brushing her hair out of her face...Her beautiful little face. He would never see it smile again. All because of those damn Androids who think they can do just anything they want because they hold a bunch of stupid fucking power. "You Androids...You'll pay!" He clenched his fist, slowly standing up.  
  
"Hmm...You wish to fight back? Go ahead, hit me as hard as you can." 17 laughed, taunting his every move.  
  
"You've taken everything from even our hearts. Everything...Everything we humans cherish, you destroy...Why!?" He screamed it right to the smirking face of true evil.  
  
"Why, little human, why...Why do you cherish these things? Why do you humans just keep reproducing. I swear, you're like flies. Can't get rid of you. You keep sticking around with a little thing called hope that doesen't exist." The Android, tall and proud, hit the old man into a solid brick wall, where he stayed for quite some time.  
  
"It is...because there is always hope...against evil..."  
  
"There is huh? Well, let me tell you something. The second you humans started making machines, you screwed yourselves. Let me tell you something else...the minute you humans started to make robots...you almost killed the entire planet...And the minute you changed humans into Artificial Humans, that's where you created Dooms Day yourselves." Android 17 clenched his fist as well...  
  
"Gokuh-San...is our hope."  
  
He let a beam of light go right through the man, and proceded to destroy the entire building. It was immolated in flames. The cries of the man were met with no remorse, only an evil lust for destruction.  
  
"Hmmph...Stupid Goku. He really carries his name around." 17 grinned. "Goku, you die, and yet your name does not. I find that really strange. Maybe I should make it a public rule not to mention his name, haha!" 17 then looked for his Sister. He hadn't heard from her in a while.  
  
"That's 20 points. Do you have any points yet, or are you too busy trying on clothes?" 17 yelled across the street, looking for wherever she may be.  
  
"17, get the fuck over here. I want you to take a look at this. This is....really strange. I've never seen anything like it!" Her voice sounded scared, like a child in a dark room.  
  
17 rushed over, wondering what could be so important. What had been up with her lately, anyways. She was acting strange and weak. Had something...happened in the world that changed her? That boy...that beat her? Something that wasn't right...very strange. How could he have gained so much power.  
  
Where was she...damnit...It's so hard to sense her power sometimes. Hmm...That way.  
  
17 leaped over a red sports car, and flew straight through one of the tallest skyscrapers humans had created. There his Sister levitated in the air, staring in complete astonishment. What was she looking at?  
  
As he neared her, he started to stop...very quickly.  
  
"What the hell is that 18!?" 17 recoiled in anxiety.  
  
A great gathering of light shined upon the ground, as if from Heaven itself. As it slowly lightened, a figure started to appear....a dark figure.  
  
Something was defintely not right...what could that be?  
  
"Damnit! 18!" He looked over to her, and she returned the glance. "I don't know what this is, but it's emitting some really strong power. I've felt this power before...but...damn...It's stronger than the last time I felt it."  
  
"Who or what are you and what do you want? I'm warning you, we are the strongest beings in the Universe!" 18 screamed as loudly as she could, no fear, only showing her anger.  
  
"I...am...someone...." The figure began to laugh, it's voice sounded noble and pure, yet at the same time evil...who...  
  
"What do you want? I'm warning you, if you don't give me an answer, I'm going to blast it out of you!" 17 growled.  
  
"I've...merely...come...to...return...a....favour....to...you..." The figure laughed again.  
  
"You asked for it!" 17 grinned, getting ready to knock whatever it was right off its feet. His face was always grinning, ready for a good fight. He very well knew he was the strongest being who ever lived. And if there was anything stronger than he, if he had his Sister alongside him, he would not lose.  
  
"No. You've asked for it from me."  
  
"How about you tell me what you want, and we can...be friends." 17 chuckled. No reason to start a fight with someone that powerful unless they knew his motives. Backstab him later.  
  
"We shall never be friends."  
  
"You're not too happy a fellow. Come on now, you really don't want to fight me and my friend, 18, do you? We are really strong, and we wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Omae O Kuso."  
  
The light disappeared, finally, revealing the person within... 


	7. Everything Changes

When the Android saw who it was...who this....person from the light was...Part of him was inclined to laugh as loudly as he could. This was ludicrous! My goodness! Hah hah hah. Who would've ever expected 'he' would come back to haunt him.  
  
Yet he also felt the fear...he would be pissed. Yes, of course he would be. Nobody likes dying. It's just not fun. Not fun like riding a car and killing people.  
  
"So, hah hah hah! You've come back from the dead to haunt us? Are you a ghost? Can I see through you? Hah! Really now, you should be turning white in fear. Maybe we'll kill you. Come on 18, let's slaughter this guy." 17 nodded towards his dear Sister. Time to double team.  
  
"I'm not a ghost, and I'm not going to explain why I'm here. I -can- however explain your rotting mechanical bodies in a junkyard! It's because I broke you....oops."  
  
"Dear Vegeta, dear Vegeta...certainly you remember our last encounter?" 17 moved with lightning speed and punched Vegeta as hard as he could in the chest, while 18 came from behind, giving out a round house kick in the head.  
  
"Ow..." Vegetas hair turned golden, a powerful golden aura surrounded his body. He was a Super Saiyan as well. Now, the Androids were defintely not amused.  
  
"Now..I hear you've been messing with some friends of mine...maybe even...killed them?" Vegeta let loose a smashing attack upon the Android 17, caught completely offguard from shock. He held his chest....  
  
"That...fucking hurt!" He clenched his fist, and went into the overdriving power that knocked out Gohan in one hit. He threw a barrage of punches at Vegeta, while 18 only watched. She was not fast or strong enough to even keep up with this fight.  
  
Vegeta got hit by two of three, all the while kneeing 17 in the stomach and double-handing him to the ground. 17s' landing created much rotten dust as he stopped himself inches from the ground.  
  
17 projected himself from it, landing a dead-on punch to Vegeta in the chest. Vegeta bled a little, but returned the hit tenfold, landing 17 back on the ground, crater and all.  
  
Quickly, 17 stood up once again. He brushed the dust off his body, and made a quick grin to play off any psychological advantage Vegeta may have had on him...yes...that was specified in his profile. Extremely smart fighter.  
  
"Now, now, now...you've grown quite a bit stronger than I remember. Then again, that really shouldn''t matter, since you're supposed to be dead. By the way...did you catch which one of us killed you? We had to call it a tie." 17 laughed at this...no Vegeta, you weren't getting that advantage today.  
  
"What....are you babbling on about? You seem as stupid as...Kak...Gokuh- San. Playing silly games...Well, let's see if you're game for this!" A blue spark enlightened his fists, put together for an aurora of light to be projected at the Android.  
  
Quickly, 17 barrel rolled several feet to the west, avoiding most but not all of the explosive damage.. Hell, his right hand couldn't move anymore.....Damnit...  
  
"Vegeta!" He yelled up to the superior fighter now, the seemingly changed fighter...he was stronger, yet more passive....normally, he'd fight until he wasn't capable...what happened? This is all too strange...17 had to get back to Dr. Geros' lab immediately! "I guess we'll have to take a rain check, if you will."  
  
"No! You will take no more lives today, Android. I shall break you with my bare hands!" He barked as though he were a general, speaking to a lowly prisoner of war.  
  
Android 17 smiled the most grimacing of all. To those words of a superior fighter, he had a perfect plan. "Are you sure I won't take anymore lives?" The escape plan. There were quite a few people left in the city, he knew well...He and his Sister had only taken out the exterior of the city. The people hiding in the houses...hah...hah...hah...  
  
Vegeta headed for 17 with lightning speed, yet 17 stood still. As he approached, 17 jumped up off the ground high into the air. "I learned this little thing from Gohan, your friend! If you were a bit more relentless, this wouldn't happen! Oh yes, and I hope you'll feel guilt!" He blasted the entire area with blinding light, the entire city was uprising in the eternal flames of power that enveloped the buildings, streets, sidewalks....everything.  
  
As the light cleared, and Vegeta could see once again....they were gone. He clenched his fist knowingly that he had failed, and more lives would be taken already. "Damnit! If only I could sense their power...Bastards...."  
  
Vegeta sighed, and looked towards the rising sun. "Bulma...Trunks...I'm coming to you now. I've missed you...and I've got so much to tell you." His heart ached, the pain of so many losses that only he was to blame for.  
  
"Yes...I've missed you. Yet now..I'm back...maybe even....for good. I've been pushed as far as I can go...Yea...I can't hold back any longer." He slowly flew to where he sensed Trunks belittled power. To be so low..he must be sleeping. 


	8. New Beginning

Bulma sighed...too much...damn kid always running off. Didn't seem to care how much she worried. Damn kid. Found him half-dead in the rain. What is this world coming too....damn Androids...even more so.... Damn kid.  
  
"Heh...that was nice of you to lead him into battle Gohan. Really, I loved it. Nice that not only would you have gotten yourself killed...." She lent him a glare as she washed the dishes, her blue hair long and straight this particular day.  
  
"Yes, Bulma...you''re right. I shouldn't have...but he wanted to fight so badly...I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry. I guess if I was a bit more like my Dad...I could've stopped him. But I couldn't. I'm just... too weak maybe."  
  
"Now Gohan, don't get down like that. You two are all I've got left, and I don't want to live knowing you're depressed too. You did what you could...I'm just so scared for you both. I hope you can understand one day. I don't really mean to take it out on you."  
  
"It's...alright." Yet Gohan still cursed himself every moment. Why couldn't he be like his Father... the great Goku. Hell...why wasn't he still around? If he was, everything would be alright for sure! It's just not fair.  
  
"Yea. It's a shame...we're the only two left. The only two out of everyone! It's so incredible how the team just fell apart. Vegeta...Tien...Yamcha...Krillin! All of them just slaughtered by those bastards!"  
  
"Yes, Gohan, I know. But it'll be alright. I just know it will." She walked over and held his shoulder for a second, "Gohan, everything is going to be ok. Trust me on this one. One day...everything will be different. I -promise-."  
  
Gohan smiled for the first time since he came back from that fight. It was so hard to fight with all the pain looming in his mind.  
  
"Huh....Hey Trunks, you up?" Strange. It felt like his power, and yet stronger. How had he recovered so fast?  
  
"He's resting, but he has recovered. A gift from Korin." A tall man with rising black hair had entered the kitchen.  
  
"What...the...." Gohan gasped, and tears nearly fell to his sorrow eyes. Was this a dream?  
  
"Vegeta.....you're...back...?" Bulma gasped, tears swelled in her eyes...and yet she stood still. An illusion? "Vegeta! Is it really you? Are you really...really back? Oh my gosh...Vegeta...I... I.... I've waited for you for so long... Yet I thought -" Her speech was interrupted by a hug...he so warmly embraced her.  
  
"You've changed."  
  
"You haven't."  
  
"Vegeta..." The tears let loose upon her face, slowly gliding down her neck. He was...really back. Yea..  
  
Gohan left the room...knowing they needed to be alone. He would look over Trunks until he awakened.  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything...both of you. I caused so much pain and anguish that could have been undone. I never showed either of you the respect you deserved...but even more so... I went off and died in a fight we could have won together." Vegeta sighed heavily, not yet letting Bulma go. His soul-mate...  
  
"I...love you Vegeta! Damnit!" She pounded her fist on his powerful chest. He was really back. He was really...back. How was it so possible.  
  
"Yes, I'm back." He smiled sweetly. It was great to be back. "And...I've never said this before...but.. I love you too Bulma. I love you too. I missed you more than anything in Hell."  
  
"So...Vegeta...I'm so glad to see you...but are you back...permanently? What strings did you pull... The Dragon cannot be summoned, so..how?" She looked deeply into his eyes, and he could only stare back.  
  
"It was Gokuh-San. He...knew of my infinite screams that ruptured the very foundation of Other World. The greatest heart in the Universe..I'll never forget it. Gokuh-San was granted one hour in the mortal world."  
  
"He was...and he didn't visit? Gohan would have been so happy..."  
  
He held her close. "I'm sorry my dear..yet it was for the greater good of life. He teleported to New Namek. There, he wished me back. Now that I'm back..." He rubbed his gloves together. "I'm going to make those Androids pay. Never again will they cause death or sorrow. No more! I'm here now. So you don't have to worry, my sweet...I will take care of everything."  
  
She rested her head inside his chest and powerful arms, and slowly cried. Everything was alright now. Vegeta would take care of everything...yes...everything. No more worries, no more deaths.. everything would be the way it should be...And Trunks...  
  
"Yes..." He stroked her hair. "Everything will be alright."  
  
"Vegeta-San...I love you..."  
  
"Don't call me that...I'm not worthy."  
  
"You're worthy of all the love in the Universe. Just don't go off dying again for your stupid pride!"  
  
"I won't...I -promise-."  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room, Gohan watched over Trunks as his eyes eased open. "It's been two days. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Bulma picked us up. There's a few things you should know about..."  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
"You'll see..." Gohan ruffled his hair. 


	9. Life Of Vegeta

I took a walk around the Earth to ease my troubled mind,  
  
I took on a fight as I chuckled at the full moon,  
  
I took my pride and left my body to deteriorate and die,  
  
I took my family and let them be hurt as well as my friends,  
  
I took my life and it was all gone in the blink of an eye,  
  
I took everything I had and gave it to the nightmares that cease to end,  
  
I took a time when things were peaceful with the lives that I kept,  
  
I took a time of love where I defended everyone with my strength,  
  
I took my own life and fought them alone,  
  
I took my pride and swallowed it,  
  
I took death and embraced it,  
  
I took everything,  
  
And left my Wife and Son.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yet I am back, Yet I am here, Yet I can defend again,  
  
My Wife and Son will be ok,  
  
I will let them know that everything will be alright,  
  
I will let them know that my strength is all they need,  
  
I will let them know that our family pride may be relied on,  
  
I will let them know that I will protect them,  
  
I will let them know that I won't let them get hurt,  
  
I will let them know that nothing will ever happen to them,  
  
I will let them know that because I care,  
  
I will let them know because the nightmares are soon to end,  
  
I will let them know that I hate Androids,  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I remember the harsh journeys that invade my life,  
  
Too clearly to ever forget.....I am a Super Saiyan...  
  
I fought Frieza, I died, It wasn't too cool or fun,  
  
My pride was destroyed by a laughing monster  
  
Of greed, My life was destroyed by a bastard,  
  
I always knew I was so close to becoming my goal,  
  
And yet I was so far, my goal to become the strongest  
  
Warrior in the universe was farther than I thought,  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Gokuh-San, I hated you, I wanted to break your bones,  
  
I wanted to hear you cry and beg for mercy,  
  
I wanted to hear your pain and sorrow,  
  
I wanted to hear you beg for mercy,  
  
I wanted to hear you speak my name in fear,  
  
I wanted to hear you talk about the Legendary Super Saiyan,  
  
I wanted to hear you say that I was the strongest,  
  
I wanted to hear you say that you could barely hold on,  
  
I wanted to hear you say that I was your nightmare,  
  
I wanted to hear you no longer laugh or try to be nice,  
  
I wanted to hear you acting as a warrior,  
  
Those thoughts now make me sick,  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I wanted to watch you suffer, and now I don't want because...  
  
I hold the power to save lives,  
  
I hold the power to be a real Super Saiyan,  
  
I hold the power to kill evil Tyrants such as Lord Frieza,  
  
I hold the power to love my Son,  
  
I hold the power to love my own Love,  
  
I hold the power to become stronger,  
  
I hold the power to stop nightmares that I hate,  
  
I hold the power to do what I believe,  
  
I hold the power to be strong,  
  
I hold the power to never lose again,  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A power that rests deep inside looms in the darkness,  
  
I now see the light at where that power rests,  
  
Your secret is safe with me, Gokuh-San,  
  
Your secret lies in me,  
  
Your secret I know,  
  
Your secret is powerful and yet,  
  
Your secret cannot be used by evil,  
  
Your secret can only be used by a pure heart,  
  
Your secret can only be used by me,  
  
Your secret is to harness mind and spirit,  
  
Your secret is to fight for those you care for,  
  
Your secret is not to conceit,  
  
Your secret is to love,  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Now that I know this,  
  
Maybe I won't go to hell....  
  
Maybe, just maybe...I will meet Gokuh-San again. 


	10. Power Up

The Androids slowly levitated down into the small chamber...Dr. Geros' Laboratory. Ashamed and mocked, the repairs were not for any minor incidents this time... this time... it was beyond that. It was a fight the Androids could not win.  
  
Android 17 could not be described in any other way...pissed off. If the lab had not been so far away from their destination, neither would have a place to return to.  
  
"That bastard Vegeta! How did he come back alive... How the fuck did he come back alive? Tell me! How.... How is it possible? My god... those little bastards are going to stop us from delivering retribution... All because a ghost has come back... Back from a grave that was supposed to remain buried!" 17 clenched his teeth... those bastards... he would make them all pay for this humilation. Somehow.... he would.  
  
18 stood in silence as the computer analyzed 17s' body. How...how had Vegeta come back... and how did he become so strong... So strong.... Damnit, she couldn't even keep up with him. They could've won if 18 wasn't such a weak model....  
  
"17..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You're supposed to be... the strongest being in the universe... yet now everything is gone... what will we do if..."  
  
"Sister, do not think that way. We will not be defeated. Our reign of Terror will not end. Even in Hell, we will terrorize the humans for their wrong-doings against us. Vengeance will be ours in the end."  
  
"17... I must ask... Why do we terrorize the humans? Why punish all people for only ones' wrong-doings?"  
  
"Because they are all faceless cowards! You know as well as I about how humans try to play God. You know it well! Dr. Gero wasn't the only one... Don't make the computer waste its time pulling up information on Cloning and Abortion. It's not even worth wasting time on. If they want Abortion, I'll give it to them. I'll murder them all."  
  
"So by killing them we deliver a message to them? If they all die, then there will be no message." 18 sighed... was this how life was supposed to be? Was this all her life would ever amount to? Was this... it.  
  
"We do not deliver a message. We simply get a feeling of... The humans got what they deserved because of us... and we are... We are the Androids! We get our revenge upon them! When they all rot in hell, we shall live eternally, destroying their countless creations. Let me put it this way... I hate them. I liked being human, and that bastard turned on me because like most humans, he wanted to play God. He wanted to get revenge on Goku because he destroyed his little army... and then... he USED me. So now... humans will pay a tribute for what they made me... a mechanical daemon." 17 laughed, his old self was back.... 18 knew he had a plan now.  
  
"So, what's your plan?"  
  
"Something really fun...."  
  
"Don't play games. Just tell me."  
  
"Alright. Computer, fill me in. Was I not supposed to be the strongest being in the universe? Certainly Dr. Gero must have realized the E.S.F. would become stronger and stronger. We would need a boost in power occasionally as well. We do not get those from fighting or training." 17 smirked, he knew he was going to get a nice answer from this great question.  
  
"Yes, you are correct Android Model #17. However, currently the power-up only increases at 375%. It is not complete. It is meant to increase your power to 1000% of its current maximum." The computer said it with no feeling or emotion.  
  
"Hmm... How long until it is to be completed?"  
  
"At the current research speed: 100% every two years."  
  
"That's too long. I want it now."  
  
"It is not complete. Taking it now will remove all research. You will have to wait another seven years before it will be possible to obtain the current power increase. Are you sure?"  
  
"Give it to me. I don't want Vegeta to get any stronger while I wait for this slow power-up. Give it to me now and I'll be more than three times stronger! That's more than enough to take them three-on-one."  
  
"As you wish. To receive it, you must remain in Stasis for twenty-four hours."  
  
17 was not comfortable with this... his body inactive for so long. However, he knew he must. "18, guard the lab. Kill anyone who gets too close on the spot."  
  
"Of course. A brilliant plan 17... I thought we had truly lost... Should've known better. You always have some trick up your sleeve."  
  
As 17 sat down, a demonic smile filled his face... yes... time to kill Vegeta for good. He closed his eyes, and let the power slowly surge into his body.  
  
"17... I don't know anymore. I think you hold too many grudges against them now... I'm starting to think about taking their side. I'll see how it turns out... I've always wanted to stick by you. I can only hope... I... I think I love you. Yet, at the same time, brother... I cannot stand by to your destructive descicions forever. There has got to be a line... Goodnight Brother." 18 slowly walked into the next room, which would tell her if anyone got near... here she would wait for twenty-four hours.  
  
At the same time that 17 went into Stasis, Trunks got out of bed. Gohan could only smile and grin at the twist of fate that life had brought them.  
  
"Well, Trunks, one of the things you should know about... we have a very special guest this morning. I'd like you to meet 'em. I'm sure you two will get along great. Just remember to make a good first impression, eh?" Gohan winked at Trunks.  
  
"Yea, sure. Who is it?"  
  
"Like I said before.... you'll see." 


	11. Prejudice Against Humans

Blood drips from my face,  
  
They want me to ignore them,  
  
Fateless bastards,  
  
I'll scourge my sword upon the land,  
  
Cuz who's here to stop me?  
  
Who can stop me?  
  
I'm stretched too far to stop fightin,  
  
I'm too strong to fool around with you,  
  
Blast the humans with all my might,  
  
Stupid humans deserve to die,  
  
Faceless bastards I'll kill them all!  
  
Humans have no faces they hide behind their  
  
Words,  
  
They drive me senseless,  
  
They make me angry,  
  
So angry I want to crush their skulls,  
  
I will make them bleed until they die,  
  
They challenge my authority,  
  
I laugh in their faces,  
  
Pathetic humans,  
  
Then the Saiyans arrived,  
  
They go gold and black, copying my  
  
Sister and I,  
  
Forfit the game cause you've lost,  
  
You can't win this game,  
  
You've lost,  
  
So go on and hit me as hard as you can,  
  
Blood fills my heart,  
  
I am evil,  
  
I am the slayer of humans,  
  
Can you stop me?  
  
I repeatedly you ask you that,  
  
You are speechless,  
  
I'm taking pleasure because you're weak,  
  
You're nothing but humans,  
  
You hide behind your words because you're prideless,  
  
You have no true strength,  
  
Saiyans? Stop me?  
  
Go ahead and turn Golden,  
  
Monkeys sway your tails and laugh while I crush your  
  
Skulls!  
  
Oh....you're here....hello Saiyan! Hahaha! I'll crush  
  
Your very skull with my blood red hands! I am the  
  
Slayer of all humans and saiyans alike,  
  
  
  
I jumped from side to side, he attacked me countlessly,  
  
This guy was strong even with my new incredible power,  
  
He laughed at me although I knew I was three times stronger  
  
and three fourths to add to that,  
  
And every time I slipped he'd land a blood-gushing hit on me,  
  
I smashed him back and he met my power with his own anger,  
  
I don't think I can win this battle yet I am the strongest,  
  
No one can stop me,  
  
I am the slayer of mere humans!  
  
Everybody has a face to hide,  
  
You should be hiding yours Saiyan,  
  
Cuz you can't win,  
  
You know you're pathetic like them all,  
  
The humans that I thrust my hand into,  
  
You're nothing,  
  
You wish you were strong like me,  
  
You wish you could be like me,  
  
But you're not,  
  
You're weak,  
  
You called me a mechanical daemon to soothe your own incompetence,  
  
Well, now you have me, a mechanical daemon, and I land your  
  
strongest hit right back into the ground 1000 times more powerful,  
  
And yet...  
  
Strange....  
  
You got back up,  
  
You got back up and smashed me hard in the face,  
  
I screamed in pain,  
  
How did you get so fuckin' strong I asked him,  
  
He smirked and ran towards me to land another blow,  
  
I backflipped as high as I could, landing on a mountain peak,  
  
I looked down upon him,  
  
He was a fragile human lover,  
  
I could easily kill him,  
  
I took a leap into the cold air,  
  
I rushed my fist for the blow,  
  
He met my eyes with a cold glare,  
  
And as I hit him,  
  
He hit me back,  
  
Death Match,  
  
I jumped from side to side again,  
  
Tactician,  
  
A mirror of myself appeared behind him,  
  
While another mirror hit him from the left,  
  
I hit him from the right - oops, wrong guess,  
  
I came from the left with my mirror,  
  
Can you ignore me?  
  
I'm right behind you,  
  
Do you want to forget your nightmares?  
  
You can't because they are just beginning,  
  
I'm putting my fist right through your body,  
  
You're yelling in a rage of pain,  
  
And yet you turn and smash me through the mountain,  
  
It's very cold as I skid through the rough surface,  
  
Painful as my shirt rips completely,  
  
Blindly I stand up and try to sense where he is,  
  
There he is,  
  
He can't sense me,  
  
I'm like a virus to him,  
  
He can't get rid of me because when he does I'll appear  
  
In his dreams, he wishes he could get away from these bad  
  
Dreams and sad thoughts that make him want to almost die,  
  
Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Father, I wanted to see you for so long,  
  
It wasn't fair,  
  
Tears are breaking out of my eyes,  
  
It hurts so much,  
  
You weren't ever there for me because,  
  
Those bastards,  
  
They beat me senseless no matter how hard,  
  
I tried,  
  
I couldn't seem to win against them,  
  
And then suddenly,  
  
My anger vanished because you're here,  
  
However your anger,  
  
Never does seem to vanish and yet,  
  
Your heart,  
  
It's soothing to hear your voice,  
  
Ressurection,  
  
The first time I've seen you ever,  
  
Your cold,  
  
Just like everyone said,  
  
Yet your trying,  
  
Everyone says your so much nicer,  
  
Than you were,  
  
I'm satisfied I guess,  
  
I've never,  
  
Had a father,  
  
I wanna hold your hand,  
  
I wanna know the truth,  
  
Who are you Father?  
  
I want to know the answers to my life,  
  
What is my heredity?  
  
Am I really a Prince?  
  
You are my king?  
  
These questions float through my mind,  
  
Is all of this not true,  
  
Is this all just a fuckin' fake!?  
  
I wanna know the truth,  
  
Please tell me Father what am I?  
  
Am I...you?  
  
Should I be proud to be your son?  
  
Should I be strong?  
  
Would that make you feel good...  
  
To know that I'm strong...  
  
Or do you care about me?  
  
Yes...you went to fight the Androids  
  
To save us all,  
  
You swallowed your pride to fight them,  
  
And here I am asking stupid questions,  
  
Even through that I need to know what you came for,  
  
Did you come for Vengeance or for me?  
  
I've wanted to see you all my life,  
  
You've given me cold looks of disapproval,  
  
And at the same time I know you're trying,  
  
Are you humoring me?  
  
Is that all?  
  
Am I a Prince?  
  
Am I really....your son?  
  
Father...I love you...  
  
Yet I can't take this,  
  
I need some time alone,  
  
To know that you are him,  
  
Being all alone for my whole life,  
  
I guess I'm scared too,  
  
What if you leave,  
  
What then,  
  
How will I live,  
  
I don't know,  
  
I hope you beat those Androids senseless,  
  
They hate me,  
  
I hate them,  
  
Father.... I've been alone all my life,  
  
What if I screw up on the slopes and crash,  
  
What if I make a mistake will you die again?  
  
Father....  
  
I hope I can make you proud,  
  
I know I should just be happy to see you,  
  
But its not like that,  
  
When I've never met you,  
  
You know its been hard,  
  
I'm questioning my every movement,  
  
I'm not sure quite how to live my life anymore,  
  
With you at my side,  
  
I don't have to fight,  
  
I don't have to live in fear,  
  
A new way of living has opened up,  
  
Its your fault,  
  
Thanks,  
  
I needed that,  
  
A new way of living,  
  
This way wasn't the way life was meant to be,  
  
Then you came back...  
  
it means too much...  
  
I'm confused...  
  
Your back again,  
  
You're so strong,  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to be your son,  
  
A Prince I am not,  
  
I'm too much of a failure,  
  
I'm scared,  
  
I don't know how to live,  
  
All I know...  
  
Is fear...  
  
Pain...  
  
Anger...  
  
A little love to mom...  
  
But..  
  
Father I don't know who you are...  
  
Open up with a question,  
  
More than even that though,  
  
I know you never do,  
  
But please,  
  
Don't lose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With this, the grand fight between Vegeta and  
  
Android 17 occurs. Forever in history, it will  
  
be known as the bloodiest battle. No matter who  
  
Wins, a new fighter with strength beyond normal  
  
conception will appear from the shadows of this  
  
fight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is devoted to a new Album. Guess...? 


	12. Super Seventeen

Vegeta and Android Seventeen both landed across from eachother. Seventeens' hair split from the middle, uprising at the wind that fell to the force of his power. Vegeta likewise had an insane control of the wind, as his hair swayed vigorously upwards. While neither of them had shown their true power yet, they both were using a large percentage of their maximum.  
  
"Let's stop playing games." While usually this would follow through with an agreement, Seventeen jumped up, throwing himself like a dagger at Vegeta. The wind quickly blew his hair back, and with his incredible speed, he could feel the power emitting from Vegeta was causing the winds to be quite destructive. A blow to the chest phased him, and with a quick smirk, Vegeta slid under him.  
  
"Do you think," Seventeen kicked Vegeta from under him, narrowly missing, "That you can escape my wrath?" Seventeen laughed loudly now. He was going to kill this annoying little prick.  
  
Seventeen threw a few punches while Vegeta flew backwards, dodging them at the expense of his own attacks. He laughed again. This was pathetic. Would he have to wear him out? "Dodging is useless you know. You're only wasting your precious energy. You -know- I won't wear down."  
  
"Don't," Vegeta threw a flipkick at Seventeen. "Piss," and Seventeen countered with a backstabbing fist. "Me..." Seventeen took this opportunity to roundhouse him all the way to hell. This was the time to finish Vegeta off forever! And time to visit him in hell too, just to make sure he dies there as well. "Off..."  
  
Vegetas' muscles grew even larger, his face frowning even more. The aura surrounding him grew larger, and flickered even more as his body stood still. The ground trembled at his feet. "Finally, the heat is getting on. Go ahead, maybe your hair will turn purple, eh?" Seventeen grinned.  
  
Seventeen smirked, and sweeped the ground beneathe Vegetas' feet with his perfect grace. Vegeta flipped backward once again, landing a flipkick in the Androids face. Seventeen took the liberty to punch him in his balls, being almost mocked by the repeated move.  
  
They were both angry to say at the least now. At their maximum power, they flew at eachother with velocity even hurricanes feared. They both delivered constant punches to eachother, hitting their arms and fists against the eachother. The speed in which they hit left them no time to dodge. The battle was clearly a bloody one with no fear of pain.  
  
Seventeen landed back onto the ground, where red fire blazed in his eyes, being released at Vegetas' body. "Eighteen, now, while he's distracted." Eighteen gasped, and looked at him distantly. Damnit. He returned her look to a glare. "Boost the damn chip now!"  
  
"Seventeen...it's so early in the battle..." Seventeen didn't get a chance to respond, for now Vegeta was attacking ruthlessly again. Frozen dust built up upon the battlefield. They could no longer see, only sense where the other was moving. Vegeta being at a disadvantage, jumped back up into the air where Seventeen followed like an eagle, looking for its prey.  
  
"Al...alright. Here it goes Seventeen. I'm doubling your power chip with my power. I just hope it doesen't overload. Alright, go!" Eighteen screamed as her very power was drained from her body. A new modification that Seventeen discovered after he received his cool little chip. It could be boosted by another Androids power... While the power was substancial, it could result in the permanent shut down of either Android if there was too much power given or received in an instant. While having this knowledge, Eighteen knew just how much power to give, if it was neccecary.  
  
Seventeen screamed as well. His power was once again was multiplied as Vegeta suddenly stopped. He could sense it. He could also sense Trunks coming from the background to help him. Damnit, if there was only a way to get him to listen to his mother.  
  
When Seventeen stopped screaming, he smiled like a bloody daemon, arising from his grave of eternal darkness. "I... am... Super Seventeen." He smirked. "It sounds pretty catchy, don't you think? Oh? You don't? You Super Saiyans just have all the fun, don't you? Well, have some fun feeling this!" Seventeen smashed Vegeta right off his feet, and as he fell, the ice below him vanished and a crater formed. The magnitude was incredible.  
  
While Vegeta lay still, he could only frown. How annoying that Trunks was here. Really, really annoying. He knew he could still take Seventeen on alone. He just needed to be alone.  
  
"Father!" Trunks arrived in his golden haired form, immediately stopping after arriving at speeds birds watched and were almost jealous of the humans ability... instead of their own.  
  
Vegeta immediately stood up, brushing the snow off of him. "Get away from here, Trunks. You'll only end up getting hurt." He glared up into the sky, Seventeen smirking from above.  
  
"No, Dad. I came here to help. And I can. Those Androids took you from me. Now, I shall repay them!" Trunks growled, his hair whiplashing their own strands.  
  
Trunks' body hit the ice. "Dear boy, you should've listened to your father. Too bad. Another one dead."  
  
Dead!? Fucking Androids. "You've lost. I win. Any last words, Vegeta? You sure did...haha... Have a short life, didn't ya?" Seventeen kicked the lifeless body to Vegetas' feet. Bastard.  
  
"I for one know the boy isn't that weak. He's alive. Can you not feel his power suppressed? Anyhow, I know you want to kill me. So leave him out of this until we're done. If you kill me, by all means, slaughter him."  
  
Seventeen nodded. He was way too fast for Vegeta to run. This was going to be easy. Had Vegeta not noticed that before they were equal... and now his power had practically doubled? What was he thinking? He knew he was going to die right there. He had no chance in hell.  
  
"You have no chance in hell, you pathetic loser. What are you fighting for?" Seventeen blasted Vegeta with a powerful beam, practically breaking the calm air around them. Vegeta took the blast head-on and only kneeled a bit from it.  
  
"Oh...do I now? I know you have tricks up your sleeve, but so do I. Didn't you ever think there was something beyond a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes, I noticed when the annoying bits of extra electricity came. Also, your hair really should be cut."  
  
"Oh, you mean my Ascended Saiyan transformation?"  
  
"Yes, that one. You're already using it. So I'm afraid I'm going to kill you now. By the way, Eighteen, I win our human killing game." Eighteen chuckled.  
  
"Gokuh-San and I have grown to be very good friends over the past two years... the two years I was let out. At first I felt he mocked me; then I knew him. He taught me a few tricks, Android. One of them is how to break you with my bare hands!"  
  
Seventeen grinned. When was he going to realize that he was completely overpowered. Man, this was boring. No more power ups were left for either of them. In the end, only Seventeen could be stronger. Vegeta talked too much.  
  
"Fine, pull off any tricks you want to. This is the moment of death. It's been delayed too long!" Seventeen readied himself to jump at him.  
  
"Alright. I'll show you my trick. Watch carefully now. You'll want to keep this memory logged in your data banks all the way to hell and back."  
  
Both Androids chuckled. They often did love the final words of warriors. The namek had said that he'd kill us with the power of all Namekians. What a waste. The midget tried his special destructo disc and got killed with the famous last words, 'I'll beat you if it takes every bit of life I have.' My my my, yet another one to cleanse. Hmm, maybe they'd go to that Namek that green guy mentioned. Only a few coordinates away.  
  
"Time to die." Words only too familiar. Assassins in action. Lovely. Goodbye, Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta screamed a true rage of anger. It seemed not like all the others; this involved the top of his lungs being exercised to the maximum. Lightning crackled at his fingertips, and all through his body. The lightning practically formed an electric shield.  
  
"Whoa. Eighteen, zero in on his eyes." She did. "Images...interesting."  
  
Within these images showed many powerful incidents in his life. The death of his father, glass broken, the glass ceiling broken, his own blood, his first super saiyan, his fight with Gokuh-San for the first time.... Oozaru. The scream of the Oozaru now replaced his own screaming. The power itself came to Vegetas' mind.  
  
The Androids stood back in amazement. The Oozaru represented Vegetas' anger. It was so large. It was incredible. They felt the power emitting from his eyes. The rage of him being from losses. So many losses. Everything was lost when they killed him, including his pride. Goku was never even defeated. The rage grew and Vegetas' anger lifted him into the air.  
  
Slowly, Vegetas' hair ripped from the back of his head. It steadily went down, burning his head, to the back of his kneecap.  
  
Finally, the images stopped coming from his eyes. He landed on the ground, standing straight, with a cold look on his face. "This is my last trick. I call it a Super Saiyan Three."  
  
"How... in the world...?" Seventeen stood back in awe.  
  
"The energy came from deep inside. The interior is what you see; the exterior being what you will feel." Vegeta no longer smirked, smiled, or grinned. He only glared.  
  
"I am the instrument of your defeat. And in the end, Android Seventeen, Gokuh-San has killed you indirectly. I am his sword with a long reaching grip of death."  
  
Seventeen gasped. 


	13. The Final Battle

Seventeen floated in the air, unmoving for a few seconds in awe... and then he grinned. "Nice trick. You grew your hair and increased your power level a little. However... there is something you do not know." Seventeen nodded... he had kept this little secret as a last resort, but it was time to reveal to the people of Earth that the Androids were to still be feared for the rule of two.  
  
"The fact that you're scared?" Vegeta grinned. "It's ok. I'll kill you quickly, and you'll never bother my family or anyone else ever again."  
  
"Vegeta, did you know that your voice has changed? It used to sound sinister and evil; now you sound almost noble, haha. Did hell make you soft?" Seventeen charged at Vegeta, and he prepared to counter it with a charge with his own. Vegeta threw himself into the air, jabbing towards Seventeen when he... split. No... wait... Impossible! It was... both of them.  
  
Seventeen punched him in the gut, while Eighteen double-handed Vegeta from above. "Ahh!" Vegeta wiped the blood off his face; it stained his glove red. "You punks! You haven't changed! Yet, I have!" Vegeta flew up and smashed Seventeen straight up into the sky, and grinded his teeth as he roundhoused Eighteen.  
  
"You're really fired up toda-" She flew back, struggling to dodge his hits, "Fuck off you prick!" Vegeta suddenly stopped, as if listening to her, but instead blasted at nothing.  
  
"Are you...insane?"  
  
Suddenly, Seventeen fell to the ground, his clothes completely ripped. "No, I've just got good eyes for my age." He turned to Eighteen. "By the way, did you know that you killed quite a few of my friends," Vegeta said as he punched his knuckles together, "And did you know that it makes me," Vegeta grinded his teeth now, his excessive power showing, "Angry yet... sad."  
  
"Did you know that your friends took everything from me!?" Seventeen growled from behind. Seventeen put his hands together. "Come on Vegeta. Give me your best shot! I'm fucking ready to die trying to kill you!" Eighteen appeared at his side, putting her hands together.  
  
"No, Eighteen... this is for me alone."  
  
"No, Seventeen, you can't beat him! Don't be -stupid! Let me help; I'm much stronger thanks to that chip that I got as well. I may be weakened from giving you power, but it's just like old times... I can help." She looked at him glaringly. "Brother... let's win together."  
  
"You put up a good argument Eighteen, but..." Eighteen fell down to the ground, not moving. "EMP. You'll wake up in five minutes... Long enough for me to finish the fight with Vegeta. I might be dead then."  
  
"Quite a bit of pride you've built up yourself, Android. But it's time you serve your time in hell. Evil bastard..." Vegeta smiled his old, devilish, and evil smile.  
  
"Neither of us are evil. Just misunderstood. Anyhow, give me your best shot. Let's see who's stronger." Seventeen began charging up his powerful attack. Insane energy was put forth into it. The Earth began to shake.  
  
"I'll give you my best shot and more! This is from everyone you killed, bastard!" Vegeta put his hands forth, shouting out loudly for the whole earth to hear, "Final Flash," and the Earth began to shake extremely violently.  
  
They both screamed at the insanity of power that was being released. This was it. This was the end. One would die here... forever.  
  
The blue beam released from Vegetas hand, the red one coming from Seventeen. They clashed together; the entire Earth went twice beyond the richter scale. Slowly but steadily, the blue beam of pure energy pushed back the red. Seventeen closed his eyes and nodded. This is how he planned it. When Vegeta hit him into the sky... he knew then...  
  
The red beam disappeared and Seventeen was engulfed in blue light. When the smoke cleared, his body was tattered and almost annihilated. His right arm was completely gone. his chest had electricity sparking everywhere, his legs disconnected from his torso, his head... wires hung from it. Blood poured through his components.  
  
Androids were once human, and therefore used blood as an extra power source. Very interesting.  
  
From this, Eighteen awakened, and Vegeta sighed. It was time for him to make his leave. Eighteen didn't deserve to die now... it would just be... wrong. Vegeta wanted more than anything to kill her then, but.. he knew it was wrong. Gokuh-San taught him that.  
  
"Seventeen!" She ran over to his tattered body, tears forming through her body system. Tears.... "Seventeen... please... Seventeen, say something!" She shook his body desperately. "This isn't happening..."  
  
"Relax... Eighteen... I planned this. It's ok. Haha," he coughed. "I knew Vegeta would kill me alone... I'm dead practically... Eighteen, now that I'm on the brink of death, and it's taken me so long to realize this..."  
  
"Seventeen, save your fucking strength... You don't need to say anything."  
  
"But I must... Eighteen, do what I never had a chance to do. Release the prejudice against the humans."  
  
"What are you saying!?"  
  
"Release the prejudice... it's not right to judge all people by one... ugh... you were right, Sis. My entire life has been nothing but mindless killing because I could not release my anger. But you have a chance... Sis... you have a chance to really live. Please... don't cry." Tears ran down Seventeens face as well. His whole life... nothing.  
  
"Sis, I think I know how Vegeta felt that day he died. I know now... what it feels like to let things slip. I should've loved you more. I'm such a failure... Sis... I love you." Slowly, his eyes closed.. It wasn't quite the same. Eighteen always thought they'd die together. But...  
  
"Seventeen! No!!!! Fucking hell! No! God! Fucking hell! I fucking hate everything! Seventeen! I love you...God..." She screamed to the top of her lungs. "I need you Seventeen, please, wake up." She shook him again. "Wake up you prick, I love you too... Just wake up!" She cried. Nothing was fair. Nothing... nothing in life was worth a cent. She knew how all the humans felt. She felt all their remorse in Seventeens own death. It was... horrible. "Seventeen, please...no... please, Seventeen, please wake up." She stood up and just screamed as loudly as she could. "I'll release it! I'll do anything you want me too! Just wake up! I'll do anything! Just wake up... I... Ahhhh! WHAT DO I HAVE TO LIVE FOR ANYMORE!?"  
  
"BROTHER!!!!" Eighteen couldn't stand it. It just wasn't fair. "Your death will not be in vain..." She closed her eyes as more tears fell down her cheek. "I will carry out your wish. I release my prejudice the humans. Yet at the same time..."  
  
"Brother, our ideals will never be known. They will never know that we released our prejudice. Yet it is good to know... that we have. Those silly humans... turned out to be smarter than us all along. Ha ha! We'll be hated forever. But to know we realized this... Brother, even in hell, we'll be together to know... know we released our hate in the end."  
  
Eighteens entire body blew up. The explosion caused the Earth to shake violently again. Red flames filled the air. The mountain itself was destroyed. The ice was all gone. Nothing was there. Everything was destroyed. Eighteen self-destructed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The time after this would be known as A.A. After Androids. Androids no longer existed and it would be vowed by the Earth Special Forces that Androids would never be produced again. The future was here. The lab was eventually discovered. The Androids lives were in actuality revealed. They were not hated, but celebrated as the A.A. came upon the Earth.  
  
In fact, the Androids went to their own Utopia when they died. They did not go to hell as expected. It had been expected because Vegeta was good before his death and he went to hell. However, for reasons unknown to everyone, they went to a Utopia with many, many human children that they cared for. And Earth... entered a new Era. The question that a new enemy may arrive will always be upon them; however, there will always be someone to stop them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is not the end. However, it is the end of this story. I feel that the overall plot has been finished. However, stay reading for the next story. I actually planned to make this fic about 25 Chapters long, however, I felt against this because it would only lead to mindless battles between Vegeta and the Androids over and over again. And I really didn't want another 'person' to show up and change the tides of battle -again-. So, I hope you all liked the ending. Enjoy. =) 


End file.
